bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Akuma Island
Akuma Island is a remote island off the coast of the hi-tech city San Fransokyo, first seen in the 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. The island was once the testing facility for teleportation technology. Its failure resulted in the desertion of the island. Origin Akuma Island was the location for a secret government facility owned by the ambitious Alistair Krei dedicated to teleportation research. The experiment was dubbed Project Silent Sparrow, which involved two portals to transport one object through the other end. However, during the first test with the pilot Abigail, an error that was ignored by Krei caused the re-entry portal to go haywire and become destructive. The portal was stopped, but Abigail was lost inside the portal's dimensions and presumed dead. The incident also prompted the shutdown of the facility. Abigail's father, Robert Callaghan, would become murderously enraged by his daughter's disappearance and became vengeful to Krei for his ignorance. History Some time after the accident, Callaghan fakes his death to resurface under the guise of Yokai. After nearly being discovered twice by Hiro Hamada, Baymax and their friends, he moves his operations to Akuma Island armed with Microbots so that he can recreate the portal with parts from the original test portal. Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax form a superhero team and track down Yokai to the island. Inside the Krei facility, they discover a recording that reveals the island's history. Just then, Yokai finds the team and attacks. A battle ensues in the facility, resulting in massive damage as the members try to disable the masked man. After many failed attempts, Yokai's true identity is revealed and he is forced to retreat. While the team's leader, Hiro, abandons his teammates on the island in a fit of rage, Fred is able to call his butler Heathcliff to rescue them on the family's helicopter. Before departing, Honey Lemon takes the rest of the footage to investigate the connection between Yokai and the island. Upon Yokai's arrest, the public learned about the facility, and sometime later, the lab gets set to be demolished with a disintegration bomb. Fred learns of the news and was shocked to find out about it. The team's new foe, Obake, sends Momakase to take revenge against the team, so Momakase kidnaps Karmi after believing she is Hiro's girlfriend due to a fan-fiction story she wrote. She takes the girl to Akuma Island, announcing it to lure the team in. Upon arriving there, Fred is eager to be in the facility once more, but then all of the team are captured by Momakase in a special cell built with SecuriTech technology. Momakase then leaves the group trapped on the island when the self-destruct alarm is turned on, but they escape just in time thanks to Karmi's ideas from her story, while the remains of the lab are obliterated. Geography The island is near Torii Gate Bridge and a few miles away from the city. Its surface consists of various plants and rock formations. Despite the evacuation of humans from the area, the island is still teeming with life. A large portion of the island contained the laboratory of the defunct Silent Sparrow project. The interior of the facility was a large test chamber for the portal. An observation deck adjacent to the portals was found within the room where the tests used to be monitored and controlled. Due to years of abandonment and wreckage, the facility was seen worn down and dilapidated compared to its former pristine state. However, several parts of the equipment were still functional in providing remnants of the facility's past. Etymology *'Akuma' - Akuma (悪魔) means "demon" or "devil" in Japanese. Its name contrasts with the real-life Angel Island that inspired Akuma Island. The name also follows the merged Japanese-American culture theme of the franchise. Trivia *Fred has an attachment to Akuma Island because it's a key location to Big Hero 6's origin story. Gallery Screenshots Fred's Angels.png Fred news.png Momakase captures Karmi.png FredWasabi AkumaIsland.png Momakase evil smile.png Akuma Island security cams.png BH6 escape Akuma Island.png Honey Tall Girl.png Karmi chibi.png Concept art Akuma Island lab schematics Khang Le.jpg Category:Places